This invention is based on the realization that baseball players and softball players suffer injuries to their feet, ankles, knees, legs, fingers, hands, wrists, elbows, and arms from sliding either incorrectly or too late into rigid, unyielding bases. It is the purpose and function of this invention to provide a more efficiently safe, energy absorbing, energy deflecting, rotatable base that is easily realignable according to the rules of baseball and softball, but which remains stationary and does not come apart on impact. This improvement, by design, conforms to baseball and softball rulebook specifications for bases.